


【烟茶】Faulty Weapon (3)

by Milomua



Category: animation - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【烟茶】Faulty Weapon (3)

 斯科特一言不发，帽沿下眉峰深深聚起，盯着眼前苍白憔悴的少年。明明是第一次近距离地面对这个G级的怪物，少年无辜的脸、黑白分明的清澈眼睛却让他生出一种可怕的熟悉感。  
    不知是恐惧还是寒冷，少年微微发抖。赤裸的上身布满青紫交错的吻痕，裤子也零碎成了一片片。斯拉夫人高大的躯体倒在他的脚边，眼睛大睁着，脸上凝固着失去意识前最后的表情。  
    少年低下头看了看，眉梢眼角没有丝毫波澜。他维持着一个半跪不跪的姿势，唇角似乎还露出一丝嘲笑，对典狱长的命令置若罔闻，仿佛一地东倒西歪的尸体与他无关。斯科特眯起眼睛，猛地从腰带间抽出一把精致的银色手枪，顶在少年额头上。  
    力道太大，少年被他撞得一个后仰，勉强撑住身体。他抬起头，男人挡住了洗衣房本来就不算明亮的灯光，半张脸隐没在浓重的阴影里。从这个角度只能模糊看见他的面部轮廓，坚毅的线条在黑暗中绷紧。  
    眼睫轻颤，少年弯起嘴角，露出一排整齐的牙齿。  
    “你就是斯科特柯克兰吗？”他轻声询问着，伸手握住了枪管。“我等你好久啦。”  
    阴冷的声音仿佛来自地狱的邀请。  
    斯科特呼吸一滞，深绿的瞳孔猛然缩小。手指下压，内置消音器疯狂震动，子弹射入肉块，发出沉闷的噗噗声。  
    和击中伊万的麻醉剂不同，“银鹰”里装的可是货真价实的子弹，一枪入脑便炸裂开鲜红的血花。又是几声子弹破空，突如其来的死亡总是让人猝不及防，身后荷枪实弹的狱警们集体发出一阵轻微的抽气声。  
    脖颈处的肌肉抽搐了一下，斯科特依旧稳稳地举着枪，却几乎有些懊恼了。狂躁的情绪抓咬着他的胸膛，锋利的爪牙将心脏撕扯得鲜血淋漓。他不知道这是怎么了，方才一瞬间的愤怒超出了他的控制，有谁代替他的大脑下达了指令，好像一定要杀人，一定要见血才能抚慰焦虑的神经。  
    少年扭过头，冷冷地看了眼这个刚要登台就被敕令永远退场的倒霉鬼。他手里攥着那把水果刀，看起来也是抱定了必死的决心试图最后一击。王耀在心里叹了口气，这人若是犯他手里未必会真的下杀手，没想到斯科特却干脆利落地开了枪。  
    枪管仍然被他抓在手里，滚烫的温度把皮肉烤焦出淡淡的糊味，却也没有人在意。  
    旁观者都以为是少年在千钧一发之际拨动了枪管，只有斯科特心知肚明，扣动扳机的瞬间，少年早已迅速撤了力道，是他自己猛然调转了枪口，把那个赶着送死的可怜虫打成了筛子。  
    这笔账，怎么记也记不到人家的头上。  
    不过——也不一定。  
    少年撒开手，托了腮看他，脸上挂着若有若无的笑意。剑拔弩张的气氛稍稍有所缓和，斯科特偏偏头示意手下过来处理伤员和尸体。  
    幽绿的眼眸下移，男人提脚碾了碾伊万的手臂。  
    少年不动声色地看着，有那么一瞬间似乎流露出想要阻止的神色。眼神闪了闪，终于什么也没说。  
    “怎么，”斯科特嘲讽道，“你朋友？”  
    “不是。”  
    “那就是你的棋子咯。”斯科特冷冷地说，“送来的资料几乎没有介绍你的异能，是控制心智吗？”  
    少年摇了摇头。“也不是。”  
    视线扫过对方赤裸的躯体，夹杂着血丝的白色太刺眼，某个糟糕的答案瞬间浮上心头，呼之欲出。斯科特退后一步，嫌恶地挑高一侧的眉，后腰的鞭子蠢蠢欲动。  
    “怎么说呢，杀人这种事情，还是亲自动手比较有快感吧。”似乎没注意到男人的小动作，少年笑嘻嘻地解释，语气轻快得像在开一个无关痛痒的玩笑。然而紧接着，他眼神一颤，仿佛想起了什么，抬起手擦过嘴唇，猩红的柔舌伸出，舔去了指尖浊液。  
    刻意压低的嗓音带着不可思议的柔软。  
    “不仅仅是异能可以控制心智啊，典狱长先生。决定你行为的——”  
    斯科特已经摸上了鞭子，少年的动作却比他更快，轻盈的身子一跃而起，抢在鞭子扬起之前压住了他的手腕。  
    被极其讨厌的犯人触碰，也从没有人有这个胆子，斯科特整个人顿时僵住了。少年趁机贴了上来，手掌放肆地在对方温热而结实的身体上游走，胸膛，小腹，耳边传来男人压抑的闷哼，少年轻笑着摸进他双腿之间，隔着布料不轻不重地揉捏。“还有这里喔。”  
    “……”  
    “先生，你，硬，了，诶。”  
    探身含住斯科特的耳廓，将湿热的气流送了进去。  
    “滚！”男人反应过来，一把抓住他的手推开。向来刻薄冷酷的脸上仍旧没什么表情，眼底却浮上淡淡的血色。他抽出手套，甩到地上。  
    “恶心。”  
    “谁恶心？我吗？讲点道理，从进来的时候你那里就是翘着的吧。”  
    “……”   
    男人紧紧地抿起嘴唇，脸上掠过一丝杀意。  
    少年歪歪头。“你找了那么多和我相似的人做玩具，尽兴吗？现在本尊就在这里，柯克兰，你怂什么？”  
    “胡说八道！”  
    长鞭出手，少年被抽得一个趔趄。皮开肉绽的声音太过刺耳，警卫们纷纷回头，少年从右肩到左肋被抽出一道深深的伤口，鲜血淋漓，饶是他也痛得闭紧了眼睛，咬着牙嘶嘶吸气。斯科特站在他面前，攥紧了鞭子，手背青筋绷起，脸色比受伤的还要难看。  
    “狱警长！”  
    “到！"  
    “用最细的线缝上他的手筋脚筋，戴上镣铐押到警训监。”  
    “是！那这个呢？”  
     狱警指着伊万布拉金斯基问道。斯科特皱了皱眉，语气淡漠得像是在处理一件垃圾。  
    “留口气，扔回去。” 

    嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。  
    黑暗中，王耀反剪着双手坐在冰凉的椅子上，手腕脚踝的血管和筋肉模糊一片，一点点挣动都会带来撕心裂肺的疼痛。他垂下头，任由鲜血淋淋沥沥地低落，早在实验室他就已经适应了血液流失的感觉，痛到极致反而是彻骨的麻木，此刻他只是有点冷，还有点困。  
    他几乎要睡着了。  
    “哥哥，”他试探性的呼唤道，“你在吗？”  
    没有回应。少年想，他可能有什么事在忙。  
    “我见到那个斯科特了……”少年继续喃喃低语，“我也不知道怎么回事，突然对他说出那种话……明明不应该激怒他的，可我就是忍不住……那些词自己就跑出来了，我都不知道我在说什么……”  
    微弱的气息刚出口便消弭在无尽的沉寂里。少年抬起头，叹了口气。  
    “哥哥，我……我不想杀他。”  
    “小耀，你想起来之前的事了吗？”  
    明明没有窗户，警训室里却突兀地起了一阵暗风。风里有着雨后青草的气息，又像一只温柔的手，拂过少年的鬓发，合上了他的眼睛。  
    疼痛一瞬间远去了，王耀垂下头。

    白色。  
    铺天盖地的白色，吞没一切的白色。而在这茫茫白雾中，却忽然劈开一道灰线，生生向两边撕裂，展现出一幅零落衰败的图景。  
    又在做梦了。梦里意识到自己是在做梦实在不是个舒服的体验，随时有可能零落成灰的世界和身体，想抽身其外却又不可避免的沦陷沉溺。像跌入水里的人，隔着水帘凝视着波光粼粼的世界，绝望地伸出手，却只能抓住一根稻草，和破灭的希望一起坠入无底深渊。  
    王耀一袭宽大的白色长衣，用一只肮脏的发绳扎高马尾，抱着一只没有头的布偶熊，赤脚走在尘土飞扬的羊肠小路上。尖锐的石子割破了他的脚掌，血流出来弄脏了草叶，贪婪的食血昆虫闻香而动，不一会便聚集了黑乎乎的一摊。  
    他回头看了看两排鲜血淋漓的脚印，混着泥土的暗色触目惊心，却并没有疼痛传来。  
    这是要往哪里去呢？王耀好奇地打量着这具小孩子的身体。他记不起有关小时候的任何事情，仿佛一睁开眼世界就是存在的样子，不可思议又理所当然。那些所谓的常识和道理根深蒂固地镌刻在他脑海里，像是在直接复制粘贴上去的一般，不需要去探索，也不需要去疑惑。  
    空荡荡的肠胃蠕动了，就应该张开嘴巴送进食物；  
    意识模糊的大脑逐渐黑暗，就应该闭上眼睛陷入睡眠；  
    短兵相接中胳膊被敌方抓住，就应该扭脱关节给予对方致命一击；  
    全力以赴就没有做不到的事情，如果实在办不到，那就死去好了。  
    ……  
    小小的孩子抬起头。他没来过这里，梦里，现实里都没有来过。可他却感觉到一阵可怕的熟悉。“柯克兰孤儿院”的招牌挂得有点歪，上面堆满了灰尘；破败的院子里荒草丛生，四处散落着纸屑，塑料和果皮；院前的秋千坏了根链子，木板掉下来，半截埋进土里；一起玩耍的孩子们一个一个消失不见，明明是素未谋面的人儿，此时此刻一张张脸却清晰地在脑海里浮现，徘徊，走马灯一样乱转，挥之不去。  
    冰凉的液体疯狂逆流，涌进心脏，孩子猛地跪下来，膝盖砸在地上扬起一片尘埃。  
    “王耀！你怎么了！”  
    锈红乱翘的头发，深绿如墨的眉眼，棱角分明的脸尚未褪去几分青涩，声音却又带了点少年的喑哑。男孩的衣服破破烂烂，脸上也是几天没洗过的样子，鼻尖沾了块灰印，脸上还点着几粒雀斑。  
    王耀被他粗暴地扯起来，男孩子拍打着他身上的灰尘，嘴里仍然喋喋不休。  
    “你跑哪儿去了？我刚上树摘果子你那边就没影了，吓死我了！”  
    “现在外面不安宁，到处都有人抓流浪小孩做实验，你不知道害怕吗！“  
    “……”  
    “怎么不说话？哑巴了？哎呀怎么流血了！”  
    “你这是什么眼神？我吓到你了？”  
    没有头的布偶熊掉在地上，滚了几圈。王耀连连倒退了几步，睁大眼睛，嘴巴里发出一声短促的叫喊。  
    “斯科特——”

    又是一片空茫茫的白色。  
    王耀极其缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。飘零的光斑时而清晰时而模糊，温柔地刺痛了他的眼睛。喉/咙嘶哑，眼眶干涸，气流刮擦喉管，他张开嘴，艰难地发出几个音节。  
    “哥、哥哥……”  
    “我……”  
     没有回应。他甚至已经记不清自己是不是真的有这么一个哥哥，还是只是极端绝望下幻想出的一个保护性的人格。  
    悲伤。难以言喻，无法形容的悲伤。这种陌生的感知让他心脏酸胀，他不想躺在这鬼地方了，平生第一次有了反抗的想法，却没有逃脱的力气。灯光冷白，气垫舱里没有温度和压力，他静静地漂浮着，不知道时间过了多久，心脏一下下敲打着胸腔，沉闷压抑的声响，像咏叹旋律的鼓音。  
    艰难地扭过头，看着脖颈和手臂。死白的皮肤没有一丝血色，被药水浸泡出褶皱却提醒他，至少这具身体还活着。  
    粗大的针管细细密密地扎在身上，有的正把血液从他身体里抽出来，更多的是在注入千奇百怪的液体，血管抽搐着，一阵又一阵的刺痛。王耀闭上眼睛，意识再次模糊。  
    “小耀，你在反抗什么？”  
    “没有，我没有！”  
    “明明只要舍弃了那个孩子，你就能成为最强的武器……”  
    “那个孩子？哪个孩子？”  
    “小耀，我弄丢了你太多次，我不想在这个世界失去你……”  
    “嗯？你在说什么？”  
    “杀了他吧，杀了他吧。小耀，就当是为了哥哥——”

    繁星闪烁。  
    黑暗的世界，一束冷光照到他脸上。  
    王耀睁开眼，展现在他面前的，是千千万万座房子，千千万万扇房门，千千万万盏灯光，千千万万个哥哥，和笑着的，哭着的，神态各异，却一模一样的自己。  
    “哥哥，我想吃苹果！”  
    “哥哥，这道题我不会——”  
    “哥哥，我想去打球，你能帮我跟爸妈说一声吗？”  
    “哥哥，艾米莉给了我一封情书，可她也不是我喜欢的类型啊，我该怎么回她呢？”  
    眼眸微微睁大，王耀情不自禁地伸出手去。  
    看得到，摸不到，像是坠入了光和影的漩涡，重复着走不出去的时间轮回——不，这不是轮回，这些王耀和王黯是同时存在的，这一个个世界，是摊在他面前的扑克牌，星光流转之际，他想抓住的那个时空，触手可及，却又遥不可及。  
    这是梦，这是梦境，这都是梦，不是真的……  
    这个念头一升起来，眼前的房子便一幢幢粉碎掉了，灰飞烟灭，烧散在摇曳的风里。王耀小小地叹了口气，颇有些失落，却也不觉得可惜。手腕和脚踝处细细地疼痛无时无刻不在提醒着他，在这样荒唐的梦境里沉沦，才是不可饶恕的事情。  
    这个世界的王耀，正反剪着双手，在暗无天日的审讯室里昏迷。  
    这才是最重要的。  
    王耀叹了口气，转过身，一个纤细瘦长的身影站在他的面前。黑色的西服妥帖的穿在身上，领带随风飘舞，黑框眼镜后是一双暗淡的绿色眼睛。  
    熊熊火光映亮这双漂亮的脸，金色发丝肆意翻飞，他看上去疲惫又憔悴。  
    王耀觉得这个人他见过，这个场景他也见过。火焰，鲜血，视线被爆炸的气流所模糊，像在脑海里排演过无数次一样，他甚至知道到接下来会发生什么。  
    男人失控地冲过来，王耀没躲，小腹结结实实地受了他一下。这一出手又快又狠，五脏六腑纠结着拧成一团，腥气从涌上喉咙，嘴里立刻充满淡淡的铁锈味。男人还不解气，一把提起他的后领，掏出匕首横在脖子上，动脉砰砰跳跃着，渗出丝缕鲜血。  
    格外真实的疼痛，甚至不像是梦。  
    他没有还手，只是睁着空洞无神的眼睛，眼珠转动，惨淡地笑了一下。  
    “杀了我有用吗？”他听见自己轻轻地说，“王黯已经死了，你自欺欺人也没用，我们都知道他死了。”  
    “……”  
    “咳，下次游戏什么时候开始？”  
    “只要你想玩，我奉陪到底。”  
    “谁逃不过这个节点的，你不是神，亚瑟柯克兰。”

    斯科特解下披风，递给狱警。“你们都出去。”   
    小狱警低着头接下衣服，应了一声立刻退开，一刻也不敢耽误。典狱长这样的脸色他是见过的，事后所有的人都明智地对那八具尸体缄口不言。  
    他默默为关在屋子里的人划了个十字。  
    浓重的黑暗里血腥味格外刺鼻，斯科特皱了下眉，椅子上蜷缩的人影立刻动了一下，随即又恢复了安静，两道目光灼灼地射了过来，似乎要把他的身体烧出了个洞。  
    斯科特面无表情地拉开了灯，灯光不算刺目，少年还是瑟缩了身体，脸上浮现出痛苦的神色。刚从昏睡中苏醒的神经尚未适应光线的入侵，他眯起眼睛，盯着男人越来越近的脸。  
    斯科特在他面前弯下腰，脸颊的肌肉紧绷着，眼神冰冷，和他的皮质手套一样冷。指尖却好整以暇地把少年散落的头发一点点撩到耳后，动作细致温柔。  
    随着他不紧不慢的动作，少年的面孔慢慢显露了出来，暖玉般细腻的皮肤，干净精致的眉眼。他歪歪头，做出费力思考的神色，黑漆漆的瞳孔里映出男人英俊的脸。  
    那张脸上写满了嘲讽，不加掩饰的嘲讽。斯科特猛地拎起了少年的下巴，挣扎的力道牵动伤口，少年闷哼一声，又乖乖把呼痛声咽下。  
   “本尊？你还真敢说。”  
    斯科特冷笑一声，拇指顶开齿列，粗暴地伸了进去搅动舌头，烟味和血味在口腔弥漫开来。男孩仰着脖子咳了几声，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角流下，淌过下巴和喉结，晶亮的蜜色肌肤勾得人挪不开视线。  
    “什么本尊……我不记得……”  
    “你放开我……”  
    男人眼神一跳。这怪物的气场明显和下午有所不同。少年双手背在背后，脚腕上还挂着沉重的镣铐，被他这样提到半空，整个人软绵绵的使不上一点力气。他无助地晃动着肩膀，因为疼痛，薄薄的罩衣很快被汗水打得半湿，胸口粉嫩的两点渐渐坚硬了起来，在布料上摩擦着，泛出诱惑的熟红色。  
    斯科特冷笑一声，抽出一块黑布，蒙上少年的双眼。  
    “有一点你倒是说对了，那群垃圾从来都没让我尽兴过——我很期待你的表现。“  
    “我没说过……”  
    “哼。"  
    弯下腰，男人摩挲着少年的幼白的耳垂，满意地看到他在发抖。像是报复白天少年的所作所为一般，黑色手套粗暴地撕开衣服，揉搓着敏感的乳尖。少年纤细的身体立刻颤巍巍地绷紧了，牙齿咬住下唇，鼻尖沁出一层薄汗。  
    明明是更粗暴的对待，明明被禁锢的四肢仍然疼痛不已，这个人手上却仿佛有着打开快感的开关，被逗弄的明明是胸口，电流般的快感却沿着小腹一路下窜到无法启齿的部位。  
    干渴，无法缓解的干渴。少年忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，却看不到面前男人的眼底越发深邃。  
    斯科特啧了一声，一把扯过少年的头发，想也不想地压了过去。  
    却在距离那双嘴唇两厘米的地方停住了。


End file.
